Kiroog
Physiology *Height range: 32-45 m *Weight Range: 2000-3000 kg *Life Expectancy: 1150 years Description The Kiroog are massive insectoids from a planet very near to the galactic core. The distorted gravity caused life to grow into large but slender and very lithe shapes to keep balance while still being able to move quickly. They tower above their brethren in the Realm. They feature large claws but these are retractable and at the base of these are three opposable digits. Millions of the species, were abducted by the Empire and used as slaves. This was because their adaptation to high gravity meant that in Earth-like gravity the seemed exceptionally strong. At this time, the Kiroog had only reached a basic industrial level of technology. They came to the Free State whilst it was the Unity, as guards and mules to the Empire aristocrats that had encroached upon the Gryan system and here domains. With the collapse of the Empire and foundation of the Free State, the Kiroog were freed. Although technically a founding race along with the others, they were still stuck at the same intelligence level as when they were first taken. What nobody realised until the Kiroog were engaged in conversation was that those on Corvex were the very same individuals who had been abducted by the Empire. The Kiroog have a lifespan of over a millennium. Each is an asexual reproducer that spends its lifetime slowly maturing and constantly growing*before giving birth to nearly one hundred larvae at its death knell. The larvae pupate and become fully functioning adults after three hundred*years. In this time their bodies integrate any genetic improvements of their parents. Each Kiroog also has an inherited memory from its parent. Although it does have access to information spanning tens of thousands of years, much of it is extremely distilled. The most clear information is that inherited from its parent. This means, that every Kiroog is almost identical to its parent and it's brood, but eventually through the long maturing stage, become defined individual personalities. Although those initial Kiroog lacked sufficient intelligence, their offspring had the benefit of five hundred years amongst the Empire and/or the Free State. This new generation proved to be excellent spacefarers, having much knowledge of the Empire's craft aboard which their progenitors spent so much time. Without the Kiroog, the Free State would not have reached FTL as quickly as they did. The newest generation was birthed only four hundred years ago. Each Kiroog was known by name to many within the Realm, but this latest exponential growth has meant that they now comprise 10% of the Realm's population. Each is still revered and they are rarely seen outside the Gryan system where they take up positions such as PortMasters, Teachers, engineers and military strategists. Trait: Longlived : The Kiroog live longer than any other species in the Realm and each holds a great deal of personal and inherited wisdom. Flaw: BFG! : Although much in the Realm was built to accommodate the Kiroog, not everything was. They are mostly restricted to their own abodes and open public spaces and offices designed for them. Public transport craft have massive central compartments that can hold a dozen Kiroog each. They are mostly limited to life on Corvex as any other urban area would prove too difficult. Category:The Free State Category:Species